


Yes, Doctor

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: Julian enjoys teasing his favorite nurse.





	Yes, Doctor

Julian knew exactly how to get you supremely flustered, and it was perhaps his favorite thing to see just how hot and bothered he could get you while you worked together.

Tonight, he was in rare form. Little touches on your arm or shoulder, sometimes your waist. Brushing against you pointedly as the two of you moved about the nurses’ station. He’d leaned over you as you sat at your computer, hot breath ghosting your neck.

“Oh, just checking your charting,” he chuckled. “Pardon me.” But then he’d moved closer, whispering in your ear, his voice tantalizingly deep and low.

_“I’m going to make you come so fucking hard later. I hope you’re ready.”_

At some point, you reached into your pocket to grab the medications you’d pulled for a patient to find a scrap of paper you knew you hadn’t put there. When had he slipped this to you?

_I can only imagine how gods damned wet you are right now… I can’t wait to feel you._

You could feel your ears burning and were grateful that the patient had their lights turned down. You quickly completed your tasks and exited the room. You saw Julian waiting outside the supply closet down the hall. Wordlessly, he slipped inside, crooking one finger, gesturing for you to follow him. You passed off report to your coworker, muttering something about a lunch break, and hurried down the hall, knocking twice on the door you’d seen Julian enter. It swung open, and you sidled into the room. Julian was waiting on the other side, and shut the door quickly with a loud _click_, before you found yourself pressed to it, his lips on yours, his hands roaming everywhere.

“Do you know how goddamned attractive you are? Hell. I've been waiting all fucking night for this,” he murmured. You spun him around, pinning him to the door, and got down onto your knees, reaching up and untying the drawstring on his pants, tugging them down to his ankles. He was hard, precum leaking from the tip of his cock. You grasped him tightly at the base, licking a long stripe upwards, swirling your tongue around the head. He shuddered, grabbing for something to stabilize himself, knocking a box onto the floor in the process.

“Shhhh, someone will find us,” you whispered against his cock.

“I… hah… you…” he stuttered, “_fuck_.”

“Not right now,” you replied, before taking as much of him as you could in your mouth, beginning to stroke what of him you couldn’t. He buried his hands in your hair, and you let your jaw go slack, allowing him to fuck your mouth. His thrusts were slow, deliberate, and you placed your hands on his hips for stability. You could feel him trembling, and you peered up at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t you look at me like…. Oh gods…” He threw his head back as you began to suck. His strokes slowly became erratic, varied, and you pulled off with an obscene _pop_.

“Darling, I was so close,” he whined. “You can’t stop now. Keep going,” he ordered sharply.

“That’s too bad.” You winked at him. “My break is up.” You stood, smirking at him as you reached for the door handle, slipping out of the room as quietly as you’d entered. You could feel the wetness pooling between your legs. He’d likely get you back for what you’d just done, you surmised. And Julian loved to play games. You were going to be in for it, for sure.

\---

Hours later, Julian approached you again. The nurses’ station was nearly empty. He put one hand on your shoulder, leaning over to whisper in your ear again.

“_OR 2. Now,”_ he commanded, squeezing your shoulder as he spoke. The operating rooms weren’t far away from the emergency department. You shivered. He walked away. You finished up your note and stood, turning to your coworker.

“I’m going to step out for some air,” you said hastily. Your colleague waved you away, and you all but sprinted to the operating rooms. Julian was waiting for you, and grabbed your wrist, leading you inside, directing you to a table out of sight of the large windows. He kissed you roughly, hands at the small of your back, pulling you against him tightly. He rolled his hips against yours, and you gasped. He was rock-hard. He moved one hand to play at the waistband of your pants, slender fingers prying the fabric away from your skin, sliding under to brush over your clit through your soaked underwear.

“Mmm… you _are_ wet,” he hissed. He pulled the fabric aside, teasing your slick folds, grinning as you whimpered. Then, just as quickly, he pulled his hand away, before placing hands firmly on your hips, turning you away from him. One hand on the nape of your neck and one on your back, he bent you over the table now in front of you, yanking your scrub pants and underwear down. You gasped as you felt the cold steel of the table, a sharp contrast against the heat of Julian’s body behind you. You felt him fumbling with his own pants before two fingers slipped into you, and you cried out loudly. At once, a hand snaked over your mouth.

“Shhhh, dear, they’ll hear us.” He withdrew his fingers, and you felt the head of his cock pressing against your opening. You moaned low into his hand, and he slapped your ass, hard.

“I said, _be quiet_.” He thrust into you all at once, _hard_, and you inhaled sharply. Another slap came, and you whimpered. A third slap. Julian set a breakneck pace with you, grasping your hip with one hand, taking his hand from your mouth, reaching around to rub firm circles on your clit.

“Gods be damned, you’re so fucking tight,” he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. So tight, so wet… hah… I’m gonna…” he trailed off. You were rapidly approaching your own orgasm, and whined loudly. He slapped your ass again, harder this time. You knew there’d be a mark, but you didn’t care. You began to rut back against him. You were so, so close. Just as you were about to tip over the edge, you cried out again, and he stilled.

“No!” You cried out. Another two slaps.

“_Hush_,” he snapped. “If you want to come, you’re going to have to listen to instructions.”

“Y- yes, doctor,” you babbled.

“Good girl.” He began again, and it wasn’t long before you were teetering, on the cusp of orgasm once more.

“Come for me, darling,” he said sternly.

_Finally_.

You were all too happy to comply, and you came, stars in your eyes, biting into your own hand to quiet your cries. He wasn’t far behind, spilling himself into you, fingers digging deep into your bare hip. When he pulled out, he dragged you to a standing position and kissed you deeply.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” he whispered. “You ought to know by now to follow a doctor’s orders.”


End file.
